Mario Kart: LIVE!!
(codenamed MK -REMASTERED-'') is an upcoming entry for the ''Mario Kart. Because of the data and power that the game runs on, the game will bring a whole lot of new content and new elements to the Mario Kart series. Gameplay The gameplay remains mostly the same as it was in the past. The gliding, underwater, and anti-gravity mechanics return, along with new mechanics such as surfing along the water with the hovercraft feature and the new drill feature which can make karts drill underground or drill into various breakable obstacles. Tricks return, as does bikes and ATVs. Drifting returns as a mix between the recent games and Double Dash!!. Drifting is handled much like in the recent games, but there is now a third level of drifting much like in Double Dash!! where racers get an "Ultra Mini-Turbo," which is faster than the "Super Mini-Turbo." Side-attacking from Double Dash!! also returns where racers can steal other items that are being unused by other racers. Mission Mode and Tournaments from Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii return. There is also a new multiplayer mode for both Time Trials and Mission Mode. Teams return for Battle Mode in which racers are split up even further due to the number of racers with Team Red, Team Yellow, Team Green, and Team Blue. There is also a new engine class introduced called TURBO Mode. Everything in TURBO mode will be sped up two times faster than the 150cc engine class, including speed boosts. There are now also 50cc, 100cc, and TURBO versions of Mirror Mode. Characters There will be a total of 81 characters in the final roster. 16 of them are default, 49 are unlockable, and 16 are received through DLC. One of the unlockable characters, Mii, also have 4 different outfits with 3 of them unlockable after unlocking Mii. For the first time since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, every single character from every past main Mario Kart entry will reappear. In this game, the number of racers has been brought up to 16, as opposed to the previous 8 and 12 racers (6 racers including the arcade games). Here is the point management system for the number of racers in each race (the first column accounts for Grand Prix and VS. mode with CPUs while the last three columns account for multiplayer VS. mode without CPUs; the rest in between account for Wi-Fi matches): There will be 3 weight classes: Light, Medium, and Heavy. However, each weight classes contain three separate sub-classes with slightly varying stats, bringing up to a total of 9 classes. The names for these sub-classes have not been confirmed yet. Default Unlockable DLC Courses For the first time since Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit respectively, there will be 5 tracks in each new cup and 5 cups in the Nitro Grand Prix. Also for the first time in Mario Kart history, every course from every past main Mario Kart game will reappear as a retro course. * One lap tracks. Grand Prix / VS. Course Maps Sherbet Ski Lift.png|Sherbet Ski Lift Battle Mode Vehicle Parts Kart bodies * Standard Kart * Pipe Frame * Egg 1 * Tyrant * Koopa Clown * Tri-Speeder * Badwagon * Landship * Sports Coupe * Poltergust 6000 * FLUDD * Gold Kart Bike bodies * Standard Bike * ROB-LGS * Sugarscoot * Dolphin Dasher * Sports Bike * Varmint * Mr. Scooty * Jet Bike * Yoshi Bike ATV bodies * Standard ATV * Wild Wiggler * Teddy Buggy * Biddybuggy * Plessie ATV Wheels * Standard * Slim * Monster * Slick * Roller * Sponge * Mushroom * Wood * Metal * Button * Off-Road * Cushion * Gold Standard Gliders * Super Glider * Parafoil * Parachute * Peach Parasol * Flower Glider * Beast Glider * Swooper * Waddle Wing * Bowser Kite * Plane Glider * MKTV Parafoil * Gold Glider Items Other technical information * There are new animations when characters start another lap/section and passing by other racers. ** Characters do more than just glaring when passing by other racers. Whenever a character moves up ahead of another, they may taunt the other racer by smirking, sticking their tongue out, or throwing a raspberry. When other racers move past ahead the character, the character may get aggravated or may even yell at the other racers. * All of the voice clips for all characters are entirely new. * A very light and translucent bubble appears on the drivers' heads as helmets when driving underwater and also in space. * Each retro course's opening is now a remix of its opening from the game it came from, rather than borrowing the new game's theme. Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart 8 however, share a theme, due to Mario Kart 8's course intro theme being a remix of Mario Kart 64's. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart